Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17
Alessalandra Windrider Storm Giant Were-Roc Storm Giant form Creature Type: Huge Giant (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 19d8+114 plus 18d8+108 (388 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft., swim 40 ft. Armor Class: 24 (-2 size, +2 Dex, +14 natural) touch 10, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +27/+49 Attack: Greatsword +39 melee (4d6+21/19-20) or slam +39 melee (1d6+14) or composite longbow (+14 Str bonus) +27 ranged (3d6+14/x3) Full Attack: Greatsword +39/+34/+29/+24 melee (4d6+21/19-20) or 2 slams +39 melee (1d6+14) or composite longbow (+14 Str bonus) +27/+22/+17/+12 ranged (3d6+14/x3) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Freedom of movement, immunity to electricity, low-light vision, rock catching, water breathing, alternate form, raptor empathy, scent Saves: Fort +28, Ref +19, Will +20 Abilities: Str 39, Dex 14, Con 23, Int 16, Wis 22, Cha 15 Skills: Climb +29, Concentration +26, Craft (any one) +13, Diplomacy +4, Hide +12, Intimidate +21, Jump +24, Listen +34, Perform (sing) +12, Sense Motive +25, Spot +50, Swim +18* Feats: Awesome Blow, Alertness, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack, Snatch, Wingover Environment: Warm mountains Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 17 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Chaotic good Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: - Hybrid form Creature Type: Gargantuan Giant (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 19d8+247 plus 18d8+234 (657 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 50 ft., swim 40 ft. Armor Class: 24 (-4 size, +4 Dex, +14 natural) touch 10, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +27/+65 Attack: Greatsword +47 (4d6+39/19-20) or slam +49 (2d6+26) or composite longbow (+14 Str bonus) +25 ranged (3d6+14/x3) Full Attack: Greatsword +47/+42/+37/+32 melee (4d6+39/19-20) and bite +47 (2d8+13) or 2 slams +49 melee (2d6+26) and bite +47 (2d8+13) or composite longbow (+14 Str bonus) +25/+20/+15/+10 ranged (3d6+14/x3) Space/Reach: 20 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, curse of lycanthropy Special Qualities: Freedom of movement, immunity to electricity, low-light vision, rock catching, water breathing, alternate form, raptor empathy, scent, DR 10/silver Saves: Fort +35, Ref +21, Will +20 Abilities: Str 63, Dex 18, Con 37, Int 16, Wis 22, Cha 15 Skills: Climb +41, Concentration +26, Craft (any one) +13, Diplomacy +4, Hide +10, Intimidate +21, Jump +36, Listen +34, Perform (sing) +12, Sense Motive +25, Spot +50, Swim +30* Feats: Awesome Blow, Alertness, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack, Snatch, Wingover Challenge Rating: 17 Roc form Creature Type: Gargantuan Giant (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 19d8+247 plus 18d8+234 (657 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 80 ft. (average) Armor Class: 24 (-4 size, +4 Dex, +14 natural) touch 10, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +27/+65 Attack: Talon +49 melee (2d6+26) Full Attack: 2 talons +49 melee (2d6+26) and bite +47 melee (2d8+13) Space/Reach: 20 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, curse of lycanthropy Special Qualities: Freedom of movement, immunity to electricity, low-light vision, rock catching, water breathing, alternate form, raptor empathy, scent, DR 10/silver Saves: Fort +35, Ref +21, Will +20 Abilities: Str 63, Dex 18, Con 37, Int 16, Wis 22, Cha 15 Skills: Climb +41, Concentration +26, Craft (any one) +13, Diplomacy +4, Hide +10, Intimidate +21, Jump +36, Listen +34, Perform (sing) +12, Sense Motive +25, Spot +50, Swim +22 Feats: Awesome Blow, Alertness, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack, Snatch, Wingover Challenge Rating: 17 I just made Alessalandra because I was bored. She fights like any flying grappler, and can suck up a ridiculous amount of damage. COMBAT Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day - call lightning (DC 15), chain lightning (DC 18). Caster level 15th. 2/day - control weather, levitate. Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Alternate Form (Su): A storm giant were-roc can assume a bipedal hybrid form or the form of a roc. Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): Any huge, gargantuan, or colossal humanoid or giant hit by a storm giant were-roc's bite attack in animal or hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. Freedom of Movement (Su): Storm giant were-rocs have a continuous freedom of movement ability as the spell (caster level 20th). The effect can be dispelled, but the storm giant can create it again on its next turn as a free action. Raptor Empathy (Ex): Communicate with eagles, hawks, rocs, and other birds of prey (as well as dire/legendary forms of same), and +4 racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against such birds of prey. Rock Catching (Ex): A storm giant were-roc in giant or hybrid form can catch Small, Medium, or Large rocks (or projectiles of similar shape). Once per round, a storm giant were-roc that would normally be hit by a rock can make a Reflex save to catch it as a free action. The DC is 15 for a Small rock, 20 for a Medium one, and 25 for a Large one. (If the projectile provides a magical bonus on attack rolls, the DC increases by that amount.) The storm giant were-roc must be ready for and aware of the attack in order to make a rock catching attempt. Water Breathing (Ex): Storm giant were-rocs can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use their spell-like abilities while submerged. Skills: A storm giant were-roc in storm giant or hybrid form has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *Storm giant were-rocs in giant or hybrid ignore all weight penalties for gear carried when swimming. Storm giant were-rocs have a +4 racial bonus on Spot checks. category:CR 17 Category:Giant Category:Shapeshifter